Gaara and the Angel
by chibicoaster
Summary: Gaara is passing through konoha when he is hit by something. he is taken in by this gorgeous girl named serena. my oc! what will happen to the lovely couple as gaara heals? what emotions will arise? what events will take place? find out here!
1. Loneliness

(a/n:Hi!! this is my very first fanfic, and it definitely wont be my last!!haha anyways, this fanfiction is about gaara so if you are a gaara fan and wanna find romance, you've come to the right story.look for updates on other chapters for other upcoming and in production fanfics from the fangirl archives!!well, hope you like this on!! please review, but don't give me nasty comments okay?I dont wanna deal with you guys who like to criticize. without further adue, Gaara and the angel!!)

Gaara and the angel One: loneliness

Gaara . Red head, Hot tempered, and has the power to control sand. Yes. Sounds like the ninja of our story today. We start out on a

peaceful hill where Gaara is pondering .By himself of course. Sadly and unfortunately, this poor soul doesn't have a friend in the world

because of his sand powers. He was mocked when he was young because of it, leaving him lonely. But, what he discovers in this story

today is not everyone in the world think his sand powers are bad and hate him for it. Yes as life projects on, he will find love not only

from his sister, Temari and brother kankuro, but from other decent people as well.

Gaara was sitting on a hill, pondering whatever popped into his mind. The first thing that came to mind was his sand powers. "My

powers…are what brought this pain in the first place. This loneliness, this emptiness…" he then went on to think about loneliness.

"Loneliness……nobody should experience it. It's a hurtful thing. It changes people. Makes them………feel bad about themselves.

Makes their self-confidence drain faster than…….. A can of …….whatever." he thought to himself as he made a sand ball with the

sand around him, about baseball size. He then thought of his child hood. "I was never like the other kids. I never did anything they did

because they didn't accept me. Well, curse them!" he thought as he threw that sand baseball on the other side of the hill. A few

seconds later, he heard an, "oww!!My eyes!!" He then stood up, recognizing that voice. 'Kankuro' he thought. He ran down the other

side of the hill. He was right. There was Kankuro squirting a water bottle into his eyes. This made Gaara even more depressed. He

had hurt even his own brother now. 'What a waste of skin I am!' he thought as he continued his trek down the hill. "You okay??I'm

sorry.' Said Gaara to Kankuro, as gaara stopped in front of him. He had a worried look on his face. "I'm fine" said kankuro as he put

his water bottle back into his huge pocket. "Where's Temari??" asked Gaara. "She's coming" said kankuro with a little bit of a

chuckle. Then Gaara felt a hand rubbing his head really hard. "Nuggie!" Temari then said as she nuggied gaara. "Quit it!!" he said to

her angrily. She knew better than to get gaara mad, so she backed off. Well, now Gaara wasn't so alone. He was actually happy his

siblings were here. He didn't show it of course. They then went back to the top of the hill. They were having a picnic, with assorted

sandwiches, fruit salad, vanilla cake, and water prepared by Temari. "This is very good, thank you." Kankuro complimented Temari.

"You're welcome Kankuro! We haven't done anything like this in ages." She replied. Gaara just sat there quietly as if he were mute.He

didn't have anything to say, at least nothing nice. He did have to admit: he hadn't had anything quite like it in a while. "Gaara, you're

rather quiet this evening. Something bothering you?" asked Temari. gaara chewed the part of his sandwich before answering a straight

up plain old, "No." But in reality, there was something wrong. Even with Kankuro and Temari there, he still felt lonely. So the rest of

the evening was quiet. "Thanks Temari." He said before leaving on a cloud of sand. "You're welcome." She said to him joyfully before

leaving. "There was something definitely eating him. He left in a hurry, and he hadn't talked all evening." said Kankuro. "I agree.

There's something on Gaara's mind right now. If only I could read minds…" Agreed Temari. "well, you can't sis, so.."

Gaara was floating away on his cloud, off to somewhere hidden where he could just think in a cocoon of sand without being disturbed,

without worrying about hitting somebody with a sand ball and somewhere quiet. He just needed alone time. No fighting. No siblings

with just himself. He hadn't had a lot of this lately. 'Somewhere where I can just think to myself and have quiet.' Gaara thought. He

looked below him.He saw a big wide open field."Not really private.." he thought.He traveled a little farther. Beginning to think there

wasn't a private place in the world, he saw a forest right near Konoha. 'Perfect.' He thought. He lowered himself into the woods near

Konoha. He then, once lowered,leaned against a tree and surrounded himself in a cocoon of sand. He had peace for a while, thinking

to himself, making sure he didn't get distracted. He started thinking about girls and love (A/N: for randomness sake!! Randomness

rules! ) . 'Girls are such skanks. I haven't met one who isn't. The first minute you have their back, they go and run off with someone

else.' He thought. He slowly drifted asleep against a tree."girls...girls..."He was dreaming he was in an array of girls. LIKING it.(A/n: i

would have included 14a material but I would have to change the rating of the fanfic!!) He then woke up to the bright of day.'Man,

what a dream' he thought.But..he hadn't turned into...Shukaku...whoa.Big whoa. He Eventually forgot about it. He then caught eye

of a deer staring right at him. He shot some sand at the animal, sending it off. 'I should

have known.' He thought. Having the biggest hunger growl he's ever heard,he started walking towards Konoha to wherever life may

lead him.He could hear a sound in the distance like bickering, falling ricks and...fighting. what will happen to gaara and what are the

strange noises coming from in front of him?

Back in Konoha, the heroine of the story, Serena, was helping her mom around the house.There were dishes to be done and stuff like

that.she didn't mind. She was also a ninja like Naruto and Sakura and sasuke, so she had her commitments. Like today she was going

to go to a neighboring village to see a friend. She had to leave right away which meant she had to finish other important buisness fast."

Hurry Serena, or you'll be late!" yelled her mom." Almost ready!" she yelled from her bedroom. A few minutes later, she came bursting

out of her bedroom, a bag in hand wearing a tube top with a white under it, and jeans, "Bye, mom! I'm out!" she yeled going out the

door. "have fun," she yelled back waving, "and don't be too late coming home!!" Serena yelled back, "i won't, mom! bye!" she yelled

closing the door behind her.

(A/N: How do you like it??I dont know how many chapters it wil have, but... Please reply!!This is meh very first fanfic!!I am so phsyched!! Talk to you later!!)

I do not own any Naruto characters. Naruto characters are a property of the people who created it.


	2. The boulder

(a/n: Second chapter!! squee!! this is going so well. updates will be seen often, so check by frequently! Thanks for the reviews i'm getting! its sooo nice! and also watch for a new fanfiction me and my friend are doing called the rules of a fangirl!! First chapter is up, so hope you like it!! enjoy!)

Gaara and the angel Two: The Boulder

Gaara was walking towards konoha after a night in the forest. As he was approaching Konoha, he heard a rumble. It was coming from

the mountain. He saw two figures at the top fighting. One was an orange color. 'Naruto' He thought. The other one looked like he had

dark hair and blue clothes. 'Sasuke' he thought. 'The brats are at it again.' Gaara sighed and shook his head in disgust. It was typical of

them to be fighting. He kept walking. "HEADS UP!!" yelled one of the kids a few seconds later. He couldn't tell who it was since they

were up so high. Just as he was looking up………….

A girl named Serena was walking just out of Konoha to meet her friend in a neighboring village. As she was walking, she seen someone

laying down on the path. She ran over that instant thinking whatever it was might be hurt. It was now raining and serena didn't have an

umbrella. The boy was badly bleeding and unconscious. She ran back into town for help from her parents.

"I was walking, and then I seen a body on the road. I had to help!!"Gaara could hear. It sounded like a young girl's voice. He was just

beginning to gain consciousness again…..after what knockout?? 'Where the heck am I?' he thought . "We'll be lucky if he survives. If

what you say is true, along with all those dastardly bruises! He was hurt badly!." Another older lady said, sounding horrified. 'I'm

bruised??' Gaara thought. That was strange because as of right now, he could feel nothing. "We'll check his progress again in about

two days." Assured a middle aged male voice. Gaara tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. It was hard. But why was it hard? He

tried moving his fingers. They moved with pain. 'Why hadn't my demon come while I was unconscious?' was the next thing that came

to Gaara's mind. Or am I part of my demon already? He wondered. With great difficulty, he tried sitting up, not knowing that the ladies

that were talking earlier were still watching. He couldn't get up either. The younger one walked over to Gaara. Then, he felt something

peeling off of his eyes. There was tape on his eyes earlier!! He opened his eyes this time and when he did, he thought he was in heaven.

Or an angel was by his side, one of the two. Cause the girl he seen was so gorgeous. None like he had seen before. Long , Straight ,

red hair that was half pinned back on one side, these beautiful green eyes, green like he had never seen before. They were like

emeralds. And her smile was so beautiful with her straight white teeth. She was standing on the right side of the bed looking down on

Gaara. "Hey. You okay??" she asked, "you were badly bruised and bleeding when I found you." Was he fine??He couldn't tell. He

seemed partially paralyzed. "Okay, I guess." He said. "Do you remember anything that happened?" She asked. He didn't. The last

thing he remembered was looking up the mountain at Naruto and Sasuke. Had one of them attacked him so forcefully he was knocked

out this bad? No. They weren't that powerful. "The last thing I remember was looking up at some boys on the side of the mountain just

outside of Konoha." He said to her, "Is that where I am??" he asked. "yes, Don't worry." She replied. "The odd thing is I also found a

great big boulder right by you about two inches away." she also explained. 'What does a boulder have to do with all this??' he thought.

"What does that have to do with it?" asked Gaara. "We think you were hit by that boulder," She replied, "it was rather big, too. And

being that close to you we just kinda figured." He thought for a minute. "Okay, just one last question." asked Gaara. "Sure. Go ahead."

She replied. "………Am I dead?" he asked. The girl laughed. "No, silly! You were pretty close, though. I'm Serena." She said to him.

"I'm Gaara. Nice to meet you." He said. She smiled and walked away. Gaara, looking down at his hands now, could see he was being

held down by something. There under it was a layer of his sand protecting him from hurting himself. He felt fine now. He caught a

glimpse of the bruises the lady was talking about. They were pretty dark. 'Did a boulder hit me?' he wondered. He was beginning to

wonder….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard a rumble. It was coming from the mountain. He saw two figures at the top fighting. One was an orange color. 'Naruto' He

thought. The other one looked like he had dark hair and blue clothes. 'Sasuke' he thought. 'The brats are at it again.' Gaara sighed and

shook his head in disgust. It was typical of them to be fighting. He kept walking. "HEADS UP!!" yelled one of the kids a few seconds

later. He couldn't tell who it was since they were up so high. Just as he was looking up…………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

It could have been the boulder that was so dark. When he had looked up, he had seen something dark approaching him fast. 'It must

have been that. But why didn't it stay on top of me?' he again wondered. His sand must have pushed it off. Speaking of which, his sand

was now eating at whatever was holding him down. He didn't feel as much pressure on his wrists. Pretty soon, he was free. He tried

sitting up again. It hurt a bit, but he managed to do it. This was one time Gaara was actually thankful for his sand. The rest of the time,

he cursed it for falling upon him. He was beginning to be a little bored. How long had he been here? When was the last time he ate?

Where was that girl? Okay that was more pleasure sake, but where did she go? She was so beautiful. Maybe he was dreaming, that he

would wake up with Temari and Kankuro by his side in a real hospital after he came out of a coma. 'Hope not.That would suck.' he

thought. He looked around. He was in a bedroom of some sort. 'A guest room probably.' Gaara thought. He sat at the edge of the

bed. The room was brown, with a reddish laminate floor. The bed he was sitting on was a single-person sized bed. A wood frame bed

to be exact. The room also had a dresser across the room and a night table on the other side of the bed. It was a nice room. But now

Gaara really wanted to go. He was feeling fine. He had bruises yes but whatever. He's had bruises before. It was nothing new. He tried

standing for the first time in who knows how long. It was a little hard, since he had been unconscious, and he felt a little weak, but he

managed to stand. Then, Serena came in again and busted!!He was told to sit down. "Wait, you probably shouldn't stand." She said.

"Why not?" asked Gaara with a bit of anger on his voice. "You don't feel it??" she asked seriously. "Feel what?" asked Gaara. She

then approached him as he sat down and rolled up his pant leg. He seen a bandage there. She then lifted the bandage. He felt the pain

from the pull of the bandage. Then he seen a really big gash on his leg. 'A rock couldn't have made that gash unless there was a pointy

part to it!!' he thought. If the rest of his body was fine with a bruise or two there, why did his leg of all places have a gash? He hadn't

felt it before but now his nerves were starting to act up in that spot and really start to hurt. "How did I get that??" he asked. "I don't

know," Serena replied, "but I know a boulder couldn't have done that." Gaara agreed strongly with Serena. The boulder hadn't landed

on his leg. Maybe…… 'maybe one of the brats saw me and did this' he then thought . 'Maybe they even threw the boulder on

purpose.'

(A/N:So, what do you think so far??I like this chapter the best. It was the coolest to write. Reply to me please and tell me what could be improved. Thanks!!)


	3. The Other Side of the Boulder

(a/n: third chapter!!woot! how ya'll liking this so far?? well, were gonna take a little break from gaara for a minute and look at what happened on...)

Gaara and the angel three: the other side of the boulder

Right now, you're probably on a cliffhanger. Well, that hanger is about to end. This is what happened on the other side of the boulder that hit Gaara.

Previously……

---------Gaara was heading through Konoha after a picnic with his siblings Temari and Kankuro when he was hit by a boulder. He was taken in by an angel-like beautiful girl named Serena. He is healing now, but now quite curious what happened.------------

About the same time Gaara was in the forest, Naruto and Sasuke were coming back after a mission with Sakura as well. Naruto was

still in a fighting mood when they were getting back. "Hey Sasuke, still think you can beat me?" asked Naruto. Naruto had given the

enemy quite a beating today, so he was thinking that Sasuke was going to take back what he had said earlier. "I don't know. I

Probably could." Sasuke said. "WHAT," Naruto screamed, getting mad at sasuke, "after I had given those guys a bad kick in the butt,

you still think you can beat me in a fight? Alright then, Mr. tough guy, if you think you're so good I challenge you!" Sasuke just

chuckled at this. "Fine. I accept." He then shot back at Naruto. "I'm just going to go into town.umm….bye!!See you when you get

back!" Sakura said, running off. So, they started off the challenge like good ningas. Then, shuriken flew and shadow clones were

created and bruises were big as they finally reached a big ledge around the middle of the mountain. They stopped for a minute. They

were huffing and puffing now, breathing deeply. They began fighting again, when Naruto seen Gaara walking along. Sadly, Gaara seen

them too. They stopped. Turning their heads slowly behind them, they saw a big huge loose boulder. They got the same evil idea.

'Throw the rock at gaara' so, they grabbed the boulder with chakra, and they tossed it down to gaara. "HEADS UP!!" Naruto yelled

and they seen the boulder hit gaara. "Yes!!" Naruto high-fived sasuke and laughed. So then they got down and just as Naruto was

walking towards the village, shuriken at hand, he tripped, gashing gaara in the leg."Ack!" said Naruto on his way down . His sand had

moved the boulder away already and hjad ended up gashing gaara's right leg.. "Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto looked up, and he seen

sasuke give him a thumbs up. Naruto smiled back as they headed for the village. They met up with Sakura at the academy. "Hey, so

who won?" she asked as they began walking to town. "Well…." Started Naruto, "we were intervened, so we had to stop." Sakura

was wondering why. "What was the intervention?" she asked. Sasuke had to think of something quick. "A sensei? Yeah, a sensei

stopped us!!!" Sasuke replied relieved he had that off his chest, even though he hated lying. Especially to Sakura. "Oh ok." She replied.

Right behind them, a girl was just going leaving konoha. She was talking to her mom. "Be as fast as possible ok?" said the lady. "I will,

don't worry!" she said as she hurried off. The lady went back in. "Who would have won though?" asked Sakura. "I would have! I had

the upper hand!" Naruto shot at his friends. "Whatever, knucklehead." said Sasuke. "Who're you calling knucklehead?" Naruto asked

angrily to Sasuke, who had a sarcastic look on his face."Naruto, just calm down for once!"Sakura complained. Naruto sighed. They

were almost at the market, they started looking around. "Ramen!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the booth to get some ramen. Sakura

giggled. After Naruto had come back, they walked around again. Then, the girl who was leaving konoha earlier had some back in a

different side of town, but news quickly spread. A house hold in Konoha was occupying an unconsious Gaara. Automatically Sakura

had her suspicions. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?" asked Sakura to her comrades. "NO! Of course

not!" they both shot back, both hiding the guiltiness pretty good. The people on theat side of town watched as the girl walked though

her front door. "Mom, come here!" She yelled as she went through her door and shut it. "Oh well, he deserved It." Sakura said turning

back to her friends. "Let's get back to the academy." Sasuke suggested. "Good idea!" said Naruto, and they were off back to the

academy.

Back at the academy, Lee had heard Gaara had gotten hurt. He didn't care. "I don't care if he dies! He hurt me!" he said to guy sensei

who he had heard the news from. "Yeah, but have you ever heard the saying treat others as you would like to be treated?" he asked

lee. "Yes I have, but he injured me badly!" Lee replied. "It work's, no matter what they might have done to you." Guy said who then

gave his famous wink-thumbs-up-blinding-smile gesture to lee. Lee then said, "Yes, gai Sensei!"

By now, everyone heard that Gaara had been hurt. Gossip was going around about as fast as a weed grows. Ino said this, oh but Neji

heard this, and Shikamaru said this, and Tenten said that, etc, etc. Now Naruto and Sasuke were feeling a little guilty.They were the

ones to do it after all. But whatever, right? The guy was bad. So what if he had been hurt? No big deal. "Hey Sasuke, did you hear

about gaara?" asked Ino. "I did. But I heard it was a boulder that came down on him from the mountain."She was automatically off to

tell someone else the gossip." Shikamaru, sasuke said.." she yelled to shikamaru as she walked away. 'Maybe we shouldn't have done

that.' He was beginning to think. He then walked up to Naruto and whispered to him, "I'm beginning to think we shouldn't have done

that." Naruto was feeling exactly the same. "Same here." Naruto said. Then everything quieted down for the evening. But the same

thought was pondering in their heads. 'Was that such a good idea?'

(A/N:hi guys!! i need your replies to help me with ideas to make my next chapter: the dream. it needs to consist of gaara and serena in some form of romance. any ideas? please reply!thanks!)


	4. plz read if reading fanfic

Alright, I have decided that I am going to either give up or redo Gaara and the angel. I am fresh out of ideas for my next chap. if u have any bright ideas, pass me your idea in a PM or review. Oh, and I'm also trying to start another one. It's going to take time, though. So, bye! And keep watching!there will be an update soon!


	5. an announcement

TO THE READERS OF GAARA AND THE ANGEL:

This fanfiction is being deleted.

The reasons for this are on my profile page.

This probably won't affect anyone...but this is just to tell anyone currently reading this fanfic at this precise moment and/ or waiting for an update.

Don't worry, I'm keeping the OC Serena...

She'll just be totally different in a totally different fanfic.

Info on this fanfic can also be found on my profile page.

Thank you.


End file.
